Was It All In My Head?
by Insane Masterpiece
Summary: Kairi is in love with Sora. She doesn't know if he loves her the same. Then someone tricks her on doing something. Will This will show who really loves who? Maybe not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter_ 1_

_I love Him. I don't know if he loves me back though. I don't want to ask him It would be weird. We've been best friends since I could remember. I want to tell him That I love him but...I don't know._

I walked on the beach listening to music. Then I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around. It was Sora.

"Hey Kairi." He said.

"Hi Sora." I said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk."

"Can I join you?"

"SORA!" It was Namine.

"You should go Sora..." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kairi but she wont quit it with this project we have to do."

"It's ok Sora." I put on a smile.

"Ok. I'll see you later." He ran off with Namine. I sighed. I continued walking and I looked at a tree. A tree with a fruit shaped as a star.

"A poupu fruit..." I whispered to myself. I walked past the tree and walked home. When I got home I went to my room and laid in my bed. I stared at the ceiling. Bored. Lonely. I sighed. Then My phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Kairi." It was Riku.

"Hey Riku."

"You wanna start the project?"

"Yeah.."

"Are you home?"

"Yeah."

"I'll Be there in a few." He hung up.

"Alright." I hung up as well. A few minutes passed by and I heard my doorbell. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Kairi." Riku said hands in his pockets.

"Hi Riku." I smiled. He walked inside and sat on my couch and I sat across from him.

"So do you know what you want to do for this project?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?" I fiddled my fingers a little.

"A poupu fruit."

"You mean the?"

"Yes I do."

He sighed, "Alright."

"Ok."

"Lets get started Then." I nodded. I thought of the cave. _Sora._

* * *

**New story! SoXKai! woo! Hope you like it! Review!**

**My inspiration for this story was The song_ All in my head By Tori Kelly! _LOOK IT UP! **

**After you review! LOOK UP THE SONG...AFTER REVIEWING! *giggles* Bye! *disappears***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter_ 2_

_This is hard. Holding my feelings for him. Why doesn't it just come out?! I'm sick and tired of holding it in...But, what would he think if I told him? Would he hate me? Would he be disgusted of me?_

We went to the library for some research. We looked around and found one book. We sat at the table and started reading together. I took notes on important things which was technically everything.

"Can you slow down please?" I asked politely.

"Yeah." He slowed down.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Then his phone rang. He got up and walked out. I read the book.

As I read aloud to myself:

_"The story Goes as written._

_ A girl named Emiko and a Boy named Hideaki were friends since they were young. Later in life they became best friends. Then one day Emiko disappeared. Hideaki knew something was wrong. He looked far and wide for her. He found her one day. She was Unconscious, hurt, bruised. He ran to her. He brushed his hand on her cheek gently. His eyes teared up. He didn't want to lose his best friend. He had more feelings for her then he thought. He loved her. She opened her eyes and he held her close to his chest. _

_"Hideaki..." Emiko said quietly. Her cheeks was in dry blood and bruised up. She was scared._

I turned the page. It was gone!

"W-What? No!"

"Shhh." The librarian told me.

"Sorry." I got up and Riku came back.

"I have to go. Sorry Kairi."

"It's ok." I smiled.

"Ok. See you later." He left.

"See you later..." I picked up the book and walked to the librarian, "Excuse me...There's a page missing in this book."

"That is an old book Miss. It must have fell out. Do you want to check out that book?"

"Yes please." I handed her the book and she did something and handed it back to me.

"Enjoy the book." The librarian said smiling.

"I will. Thank you." I smiled back and walked out and I walked to the beach. I looked at the book. It did look old. The book was broken, the pages were filthy. There were stains on the pages as well. But, That missing page was the only thing that was bothering me the most! I am not reading the rest of the book until I find that page! I sighed.

"KAIRI!" It was Sora.

"Hey Sora!" He ran to me and sat next to me.

"What's that?"

"A book."

"What's it about?"

"It's for the project."

"Ok. What's your project on?"

"Something." I smiled.

"Like?" He smiled.

I whispered very quietly, " A poupu fruit..."

"A what?" He nudged me, "You can tell me." I tried not to blush.

"A poupu fruit."

"You mean the?"

"Yes. That's why I got the book, but there's a page missing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I need that page."

"Just skip it and read on."

"No, There might be something important on that page and I need it." I opened the book. Sora looked over my shoulder and read a little of the page until I closed it. Then he laid his head on my shoulder. I tried so hard not to blush. I bit my lip.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"Y-Yeah...Never better." I smiled.

"Good." He lifted his head and looked at the water. I did the same.

"It's pretty." He said smiling.

"Yeah it is." I smiled and just looked at the water. Sora moved his hand slowly towards mine. His pinky touched mine. Then he put his hand on top of mine. I blushed and looked at him. He looked at me, smiling. I smiled looking down. He _kissed_ my cheek. My face felt hot.

"You face is pink." He said.

"I-Is not..." I touched my cheek. He smirked.

"It is." I looked away. He put his warm hand under my chin and moved it towards him so I look at him. I thought I was dreaming. Was this real? I think I was going to pass out or hit myself or pinch myself to make sure this was actually happening. He smiled gently. He leaned to me and kissed my lips. His lips were warm and soft. I closed my eyes and taking in this moment. Then his phone rang. He backed his head and answered the phone.

He sighed, " I'm going Namine." He hung up and got up. "I'll see you later Kairi." He kissed my cheek and left. I ran home and ran to my room and screamed with excitement! I couldn't stop smiling. I touched my lips gently and laughed happily. Sora Kissed me! Aaaaahhhh! I'm the happiest girl alive! Then a portal was opened and someone walked out of it.

"Who are you?" I became scared.

"Come with me. I would like to show you something." It was a lady. Her face was green. She had a staff in her hand and a crow on it. She let out her hand. I gave her my hand and she walked through the portal holding my hand. It was dark. The only thing there was a mirror.

"Why am I here?"

"I want to show you something." She touched the mirror and there was Sora and Namine.

"That's Sora and Namine." I said.

"Watch." She said.

"Hey Namine. I'm back and ready to finish this project."

"Ok come on." They sat side by side. Sora looked at Namine. Namine smiled. He smiled. Then Namine kissed Sora on the lips. He didn't stop her. He let it be. So that kiss meant nothing!? I teared up.

"Sora..." Then the mirror disappeared, "Thank you for showing me."

"Anything to help.. A friend." She smiled.

"Friend?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Maleficent."

"Its nice to meet you Maleficent. My name is Kairi."

"Its nice to meet you too Kairi."

"Since... Since you helped me...I think.. I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She did a smirkish smile, "Ok. Thank you." She took me to a room, "This is your room."

"Uhmm...O-Ok..." I have an outfit for you in the closet change into them." She closed my door.

_Little did I know that she lied to me about Sora and Namine..._

**What really Happened.**

"Hey Namine. I'm back an dready to finish this project."

"Ok come on." They sat side by side. Sora looked at Namine. Namine smiled. He smiled. Then Namine was about to kiss Sora put out his hand on her mouth.

"Sorry Namine. I don't like you like that. I like someone else."

"I understand."

"Yeah..."

'Ok. Lets finish this project."

"Kairi..." Sora thought.

* * *

**Maleficent! You monster! Why?! Ugh! I feel bad for Kairi. What is Maleficent planning?! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I don't know what to think anymore. My heart. *sighs* Why bother? Right? Love is stupid. I'm such a fool to love him. _

I walked to my closet and saw a hanger with shorts and a long sleeve shirt with boots. All black, not my kind of color but I didn't complain. I put them on and put on a belt. I looked in the mirror. I looked alright. I walked out and saw Maleficent just standing. I walked up to her.

"Beautiful!" She said.

"Really?"

"Yes but... Come here." I got a little closer to her, "Close your eyes." I closed them. She put something on my eyes and put something on my lips. "Alright. Open." I opened my eyes and she showed me a mirror. I had black eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

"Prefect." She said.

"I-I look different." I didn't like the new me.

"Yes."

"I-I don't like it Maleficent."

"That's to bad. You have to look like this." She made me fall asleep with a snap and then I woke up. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bag and ran to school. Everyone was looking at me surprised.

"Kairi?" Olette looked at me, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Your different."

"Is that a bad thing?" She said nothing. I walked to my class and I saw Sora.

"K-Kairi? What did you do?" He was surprised like everyone else. I looked away. He held my hand tight. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Maybe you should go with Namime."

"Kairi..."

"What?"

"What...What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?! I-" I caught myself. I ran out of the school. Sora ran after me. I summoned my Keyblade and put the tip of it on his neck.

"Leave. Me. Alone Sora!" He gulped and moved my keyblade slowly away from his neck.

"What's the matter With you Kairi? Your not the same."

"So. It's not my fault." I looked away.

"Then who's fault is it Kairi?"

"Yours!" I ran and the book fell. I didn't care for the book anymore. It was useless to me now.

"Kairi..." He picked up the book and flipped through the pages. I ran home and ran to my room then the portal opened and I went through.

"Are you ready for your first assignment?" Maleficent asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Alright. My friend will take you." A lady, tall and fair. She was wearing a purple and black cape and a black dress and she wore a crown on her head. She looked beautiful.

"Hello my dear." She said sweetly but evilly.

"Hello." I said. She took my hand and we walked through another portal. We were in a castle. It was beautiful. There were candles lite everywhere.

"So what do I have to do?" She didn't answer me she walked to her chamber and looked at a mirror. I looked at it too.

"Mirror Mirror On the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" Then a purple cloud appeared and then a face of a man showed up.

"Alas My Queen, I see the fairest of them all, but she is not you."

"Who is she?! What is her name?!"

"Lips red as a rose. Hair black as night. Skin white as snow."

"Snow White!" I was confused. She looked at me, 'I need you to kidnap Snow White and make sure I don't see her face."

"Of course." I said.

_What am I saying?!_

She smiled and said, "I have someone who can help you." A boy same age as me. 16. His hair black with yellow eyes. He wore this kind of odd clothes.

'Introduce yourself dear."

"The names Vanitas."

"I'm Kairi."

"Enough chit chat get the job done." We both nodded.

_What am I doing?! I'm not the same! I'm changing little by Little._

* * *

**I read a book called Fairest of All. Its like Maleficent the movie and the book! But The wicked Queen's turn for her story! I finished the book in three days! Whoo! **

**Oh... Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The darkness. Its calling me. What do I do? Help me._

Me and Vanitas walked outside of the castle to where Snow was. She was cleaning the well.

"You ready to capture a princess?" Vanitas asked me.

"N-No." I said scared.

"To bad."

"Gee Thanks..."

"Your welcome."

"Jerk."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"I remind you of Sora. You wouldn't hurt him, now would you?" He smirked.

"Shut up."

"You now i'm right."

"Shut up!" Snow walked over towards us.

"Excuse me."

"Shut up pretty girl! Don't you see I'm talking!?" I yelled at her.

"Yes but -" I punched her and she fell unconscious.

_What did I do._

"Nice Job Kairi." Vanitas picked up Snow and opened a portal. "Come on." Vanitas walked through the portal and I followed. Why did I do that? I'm not the same anymore.

"Excellent Work Kairi." The queen said. Maleficent came over and Vanitas handed her Snow White.

"Lovely." She smirked and Snow White disappeared.

"W-Where did she go?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Your next assignment will start tomorrow."

"But I already helped you."

"No. You helped my friend. Not me."

"O-Ok.."

"Now go to your room and stay there until I call you." Maleficent said signaling me to go.

"Ok..." I looked down and walked to my room slowly. I opened my door then closed it and turned around and Vanitas was in my room.

"What are you doing in my room?!"

"Just looking." He walked towards me. I backed up till my back hit the door.

"Get out of my room." I said sternly.

"Awww...Why? Don't you want me here?"

"No."

"That sucks."

"We have to find Kairi!" Sora yelled to Donald and Goofy.

"Alright Alright. We'll go find Kairi." Donald said crossing his arms.

"Thank you."

"Do you know why she was like that?" Goofy asked.

"No...I don't..." Sora put his hand in his pocket and he was fiddling with something.

"Ok. Lets go." Donald said getting on the ship. Goofy and Sora got and they flew to find Kairi. Sora looked at the book and held it close.

"Kairi..."

Vanitas kissed my lips. I pushed him away. He smirked and walked out of my room. I shook my head and laid on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Sora. I shed a tear. I didn't wipe this tear. I let it slide down my cheek down my neck then I started to cry.

"Sora!" I yelled crying. _I love him!_ I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw! One of my eyes were Yellow and the ends on my hair were pitch black. What is happening to me?

* * *

**Oooo! What was that thing in Sora's Pocket?! Ahhhh! Good Girl gone Bad. I know you guys ship them but I ship VanxKai! Don't get me wrong I like SoxKai too but I think they're better. *giggles* **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Sora... I need you!_

I couldn't stop looking at myself then there was a knock at my door. I opened it and someone gave me a small box and they just disappeared. I opened it and someone whispered in my ear,

_"That's Sora's heart."_

I woke up screaming. I put my hand where my heart was and was breathing heavily. Sweating. Who was that who gave me that box, his heart. I shook my head. I tried to forget about it.

"Sora..."

There was a knock at my door. I got out of bed and opened it. It was Vanitas.

"Ready?"

"Yeah..." I don't know why but I was kind of happy to see him and forget about the nightmare. We walked to Maleficent.

"You are going to help another one of my friends she lives under the sea."

"How will I breath?" I asked.

"You just will. Now," She opened a portal, "Go." We both nodded and went through and before I knew it I had a tail and clams. And I looked at Vanitas he also had a tail. Red. Mine were hot Pink and I had White clams to cover my breast.

"So you will help me?" I saw a lady with octopus tentacles. Purple with white hair with eels. Freak.

"Yes." I said.

"Wonderful!" She swam somewhere and me and Vanitas looked at each other then nodded and we followed her.

"What is your names?" She asked.

"Vanitas."

"Kairi."

"You may call me Ursula."

* * *

**Happy fourth of July! **

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Why are you people looking at me!? Help me!_

"The princess you will be capturing, Her name is Ariel."

"Nice name." I said.

"Yes it is." Ursula said with a smirk."

"Where is she?" Vanitas asked.

"Over there. In those rocks. Crying cause poor daddy broke her heart today."

"Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just do what I need you to do."

"Alright Alright. Pushy much?"

"Don't try me girl." We swam to the rocks and we looked in a crack and saw her crying.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We swam up above the rocks and swam through the rocks and looked at Ariel. She looked up.

"W-Who are you?"

"Here to take you away." Vanitas said smirking.

"Leave me alone." She said.

"No. Your coming with us and you have no where else to go." I said smiling evilly.

"I'm not going with you!" She swam away. Me and Vanitas followed her. She swam really fast. Vanitas summoned his blade. He blasted her and she froze into ice.

"So fast. I think you need to slow down." He said. He opened a portal and grabbed her and swam in as did I.

"Oh thank you for helping me." Ursula said smiling.

"Your welcome." I said. Vanitas gave Maleficent Ariel. She disappeared.

"King Triton!" Sora said.

"Sora! Have you seen Ariel. I cant seem to find her!"

"No your majesty. But We will look for her. I promise."

"Hurry Please!"

"We will."

"Snow White and now Ariel! Who's next?" Donald said.

"Maybe Agrabah." Goofy said.

"Kairi why are you doing this to me?" Sora Thought.

I went to my room and looked in the mirror. It got worse! My other eye...Its red! My hair is completely black! What's happening to me!?

* * *

**Kairi! Snap out of it! Sora! Hurry!**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

I ran out of my room and looked at Maleficent.

"What's happening to me?!"

"I don't know." She lied. "I will try to figure how to fix you."

"Ok."

"Someone needs your help again."

"I don't know Ma -"

"His name is Jafar." She opened a portal and I sighed and walked through. Vanitas didn't come with me. I don't know why. I saw a huge castle and see people in their homes. People on the streets. I looked around and some man walked up to me.

"You must be the person who will be helping me. Never thought it would be a girl. No problem lets continue." We walked inside the palace it was beautiful.

"Who is this?" Said a short man wearing a big hat.

"She is with me Sultan. She will be no harm."

"Alright. Jasmin is in her room if you wish to speak to her you may." He left.

"Jasmin You need to come with me and fast." Sora said holding out his hand to her.

"Why?"

"Someone is going to capture you."

"Who?" She was scared.

"Kairi."

"Y-Your friend?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know lets go." She took his hand and he put her in the ship. "Take her somewhere safe and come back for me."

"Are you sure Sora?" Goofy asked. Before he could answer Kairi barged in.

"Go!" The ship disappeared.

"Sora! What are you doing!?"

"What...What happened to you Kairi?"

"Things happened Sora." She grinned.

"I don't this new Kairi. The one I loved!" Sora yelled. Kairi's eyes turned back to blue her hair turned Red.

"What?"

"I said I love you Kairi."

"Sora..." She then remembered about what Maleficent showed her. She shook her head and her eyes turned yellow and red and hair turned black.

"You liar!" Kairi yelled at him.

* * *

**OOOOOOO! Something's about to go down! OOOOO! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Was he really telling me the truth?_

"I'm not lying Kairi! I would never lie to you!" Sora yelled. He walked up to her.

"Stay away from me." Kairi stepped back.

"No."

"Yes." Sora summoned his keyblade. So did Kairi. Sora walked back.

"Fine." Kairi said. "Since you wont leave, I'll make you."

"If you can."

"Oh I will." Sora couldn't hurt Kairi. He loved her to much for her to get hurt.

"I can't..." He looked down. Kairi strikes Sora. But, when she saw blood drip down his cheek. She dropped her keyblade.

"Sora..." He touched his cheek and saw the blood.

"If this is what you want Kairi then, end me." She shook her head but then there was an urge for her to do it. She grabbed her keyblade again. Sora looked at her, his eyes grew teary.

_"Sora! Sora! Please! Save me! Help!"_

She was thinking in her head but for some reason those words wouldn't come out. She walked up to him. He stood up.

"Go ahead. Do it." Jafar said grinning.

"Yeah Kairi. End my life. If your so bad then do it." He was challenging her.

"Mmmm...S..." She was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. Her had was shaking. She put the keyblade to where his heart is.

"Do it." He said. Kairi opened a portal.

"I...," She forced herself to force the words out, "I can't!" She ran through the portal.

"Kairi!" Sora ran after her.

* * *

**Vanitas: Hello people. Mitsuki will not attend today. She went _missing _for some reason *smirks* Review if you dare *laughs***


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_The more bad I do the more I forget._

"Kairi!" Sora yelled out. I ran faster.

"Kairi stop running!" Sora screamed out to her. Kairi disappeared. It was dark no way. No way in. Sora was all alone. Then someone grabbed him and took him somewhere.

"Sora?" Kairi turned around he wasn't there. "He's gone."

I went to my room. I'm not the same, but I cant go back to who I was. I don't want to. Sora did this to me! It's his fault!

_"But...You love him..."_

I thought to myself. I started to cry.

"Sora!"

"Kairi..." Sora said in her head.

"Sora?" Kairi was confused she looked around to see if he was there.

"Sora? Where are you?"

"I don't know..."

"How are you?"

"I also don't know. It's like De ja'vu. You did the same thing to me kind of."

"Sora..." My eyes grew teary.

"Don't cry on my Kairi... I don't like to see or hear you cry..." Kairi was going to say something to him but her door opened. It was Vanitas.

"Ready?" I nodded.

* * *

**Who took Sora!? What's going on!?**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_I started to forget My home town. I started to forget my friends there too. _

"Since you couldn't do the job on your own I have to come with you again." Vanitas said.

"Whatever." I snickered, "It wasn't my fault."

"Of course not. It was that stupid Sora is all." Maleficent said.

"He's not -"

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Vanitas replied.

"Good." She opened a portal and we walked through the portal. We were in a house kind of like a mansion.

"Thank goodness your here." A lady walked towards us. She was tall, evil like. The two other girls walked up with her also tall one was a brunette and the other was a ginger. They started to complain to the other lady. I wanted to cover my ears, that's how annoying they are.

"Girls, Girls. We have guests." She said.

"Lets get this over with. Where is she?" Vanitas asked.

"She is locked in her room." Vanitas walked up to her room. Then a man walked through the door, holding a glass slipper. The annoying girls sat in a chair and tried to put on slipper on their big feet. It didn't fit neither of them. Then he looked at me.

"Will you try on the slipper?" He asked. I sighed and sat in the chair. He slipped the slipper on my foot. It fit! But...I'm not Cinderella. He picked me up and he took me to the castle without saying a word.

"Where's Kairi?" Vanitas asked.

"She went to the castle." One of the sister's said.

"What the - -" When I got there it was empty. There was one person. He turned around.

"Kairi."

"S-Sora!" I said. He walked up to me and held my hands.

"Sora what are you doing here?!"

"You fit the slipper, no?" I looked down and I wore both of the slippers and my outfit turned into a pink strapless dress and light pink gloves. Sora wore a suit. He looked so cute in that outfit. Then we started dancing together. I didn't look at him. If I looked at him I would fall for him again.

"Kairi." He said softly.

"What?" I asked not looking at him still. He lifted my head.

"You're suppose to look at your partner, silly." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat and then sunk. I got butterflies in my stomach again.

"mmmm..." That's all I could say.

"Kairi, It's ok."

"N-No..."

"Kairi." He brought me closer to him.

"Kairi...," I looked at his big blue eyes, "I love you."

"I-I-I-I..." I couldn't get the words out. It was liked I was cursed on saying those words

_I love you too._

"What is it Kairi?" He smiled at me.

I yelled, "I love you too!"

"I know you do..." He kissed my lips passionately. Then out of no where the room became dark and Sora held me close.

* * *

**Oh No! What's going to happen! **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_What's wrong with me?_

Sora held me close, but we couldn't see anything. Then the candles lite up with Green fire.

"Maleficent." Sora said. She then laughed.

"Why are you here?!" Sora yelled to her.

"Well for her of course." She pointed at me.

"No! You aren't taking her!"

"Well that's to bad Sora, we made a deal." He looked at me. "Is that true Kairi?"

"Y-Yes.." I looked down.

"Why Kairi?"

"Well don't you remember Kissing Namine, Sora?" Maleficent said.

"I never Kissed Namine!" He yelled.

"Oh but you did." It was Jafar and he put his staff towards Sora repeating,"You kissed Namine."

"I kissed...Kairi!" Sora summoned his keyblade and slashed Jafar.

"Impossible! That was suppose to work!" Jarfar yelled.

"It cant work on me," Sora Smirked," The only Girl I love and will ever kiss is Kairi!"

"No!" Maleficent yelled.

"Yes Maleficent." Sora said holding me close,"The deal is off." She then Laughed. I was confused.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked shaky.

"The deal cant be off!"

"Why not!?" Sora yelled.

"I put a curse on her!" Maleficent smirked.

"No! Not Kairi..."

"Oh but yes Sora, just watch." Sora looked at me. I looked at him. He kissed me on the lips.

He then whispered to me, "No matter what happens to me, I will always love you...Kairi..." He looked somewhere, "Donald now!" Donald put me in a barrier. I banged on it.

"Sora!" I cried out. He just smiled at me. Then he summoned his keyblade. H-He was going to fight, Maleficent!

"Sora! No! Don't do this!" I screamed. He didn't say anything. Maleficent wasn't scared she just smirked at Sora. They fought. I kept banging on the barrier.

"Donald! Let me out!"

"No Kairi. Sora said I had to keep you safe." Donald said. I then began to feel a huge amount of Power inside of me. I held my head then my stomach began to hurt. I held my stomach and I started to sway back and forth. I thought I was going to pass out. My pink dress turned into my other pink dress the one I would always wear. Then It turned Red with Red designs on it. I looked at it. My hair turned back red and my eyes back to sky blue. I wielded a keyblades, Instead of One keyblade I had to.

"Roxas..." I thought. He had OathKeeper and Oblivion. He was like a brother to me. Gosh I missed him. I looked at Sora. He was badly wounded. Blood was sliding down his cheeks, arms and legs.

"Sora!" Then my head began to hurt. "Ahhhh!" I screamed.

Sora looked back, "Kairi!" Maleficent hit him.

"Don't worry about her silly boy." Maleficent said with a smirk. Sora was panting. I screamed even louder and I was moving side to side banging on the Barrier.

"D-Donald...," Sora said, "S-Stop..." Sora lost his balance and fell on the floor but got back up slowly. I stood his ground.

"So...Ra..." I said holding my keyblades tightly.

"Now Kairi." Maleficent said. My thoughts were filled with Sora...But with Namine. I began to get angry and a black aura surrounded me.

"Kairi..." Sora said.

* * *

**OOO! Something is about to go down! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_chapter 12_

_someone... Save him... Sora.._

"Kairi..!"

"I hate you Sora!"

_Lies..._

Goofy ran up to me with his shield. I swung my keyblades and he banged against the wall, knocked out.

Donald used his staff and stopped "time". He stopped me from moving.

"Sora!" Donald shouted at him.

_Sora... I'm a monster.._

He ran up to me almost falling. He grabbed my keyblades but before he could take them and dismiss them I started to move.

"I know you still have light in you Kairi.. I won't give up on finding you again..." He put his forehead against mine, eyes closed.

_Move... Sora..._

Someone grabbed Sora and pulled him away before I could stab him.

"Why do I always have to save you butt Sora?"

"Riku..!" Sora passed out.

_Ri...ku.. _

"What are you doing child! Finish them!" Maleficent shouted.

"Why don't you help me then!" I yelled at her.

She pointed at Vanitas, "He gets the job done quicker, " she looked at him, "Finish. Them." She disappeared.

"Kairi...Oh Kairi... I was beginning to like you." Vanitas charged at me but Riku cut in front of me and blocked his attack.

"Kairi, if you're still in there fight the Darkness!"

_Who am I?_

"Kairi..." That's my name. I looked a Sora. He was fighting Vanitas, Riku was badly injured and having a hard time getting up.

**"It's always about your friends."**

**"Atleast I have some!"** Sora yelled.

Vanitas and Sora charged and blocked each others attack and they looked at each other. Vanitas remembered someone saying the same exact thing Sora said. He looked hard at Sora, He saw a flash of Ventus.

"YOU!" Vanitas growled pushing Sora back.

Sora flipped backwards drawing his Keyblade into the ground to slow himself down.

Riku ran to strike Vanitas but he swung back at him. Riku slid on his knees dodging his attack, and tripped Vanitas. Sora jumped over Riku to strike, Vanitas blocked his strike and kicked Sora. He fell back but Riku filled in for Sora and strike him wounding Vanitas.

"_What am I doing? Why am I just standing like a doll?!" _I thought_._

I moved my foot forward. I moved my other foot. I took a deep breathe, gripping my Keyblade. I ran to save my friends!

Donald cured Sora, Riku and Goofy.

_It's my turn._

I strikes Vanitas, he dodged but I counter attacked. I froze his feet so he doesn't move. I striked him once more. Got him.

He summoned Heartless! I had Dejua vu of when heartless attacked Sora and I when we were little, I was protecting him when he saved me and the other princess.

Vanitas swung his sword and hurt me.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. I got up and Riku, Sora, Goofy and Donald ran up to me. I only gave them a nod. They gave me a nod back and we fought the heartless. Vanitas was just watching.

When we destroyed them we were out of breath but we still had one more heartless to deal with, Vanitas.

* * *

**HELLO! IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THEM ALL! THIS ONE MOSTLY! FORGIVE ME! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
